All Knocked Up
by the Kenamesrett
Summary: Kames. D S relationship, they are dating, and are a real couple in love... but sexual preferences vary in mood. Future mpreg. Don't like, don't read. Sucky summary, I put some more details inside but please bare with me. Rated M for a reason, you have been warned.


**Hia, so I unexpectedly pulled this out of my little bag of tricks. **

**So basically, lemme explain something that I know I'm going to get a million questions about anyway. James and Kendall are a real, dating, boyfriend/boyfriend relationship couple. They go on dates, they cuddle, they have a sincerely sweet side to them. But in the bedroom, the games change into a time of Dominate/Submissive roles being established. Their sex will not be painful, this is not BDSM. Although it is related.**

**This first chapter is less on the sweeter side, more on the intense sexual side. It explains the roles a bit, and how each of two fit into the love making/sex. This story will definitely develop into an mpreg eventually. **

**Enjoy!**

James is smiling to himself, just leaningagainst the wall and appreciating the familiar full feeling. A nightly occurrence, or at least every night they had a show. They're on in a couple minutes. Kendall is standing next to him, drumming absently on the wall.

"Ready?" Kendall remarks, and James nods.

"As always," he says trying to hide his thousand watt smile, although it's impossible. James nudges up against the wall, feeling that nice press, and  
he sighs. Kendall notices. He grins. He slides over closer, turning to face him, and backstage is busy so nobody sees Kendall's hand reach around James's  
back to his ass, feeling for that little PVC rectangle, the base of the plug, and when his fingers find it he toys with it through James's jeans, tilting it  
up, then down, shifting inside of James, the plug pressing into the warm, sensitive insides of his ass, the pressing and the pressure against the lining  
making pleasure and pain bloom, ache, making James sigh all long and slow so he doesn't moan. This plug is bigger than the others. Kendall was working him up.  
This is his first show wearing the new plug, and James is so lubed up that it's probably making a mess of his boxers. Kendall would be taking those later.

James startles a bit from his quick moment of pleasure as someone yells that they're going on and the lights go off and Kendall steals a quick kiss and then  
there's a whisper, just audible, "Try not to cum in your jeans onstage," and James laughs. He won't. Or at least he doesn't think he  
will. This is why he always wore his tightest jeans onstage, so they could hide anything should a problem arise, so to say. James watches the three other shadows  
fade into silhouettes as they take the stage and the screaming gets louder and he smiles. Yeah, this is what he loves to do, and having Kendall as his  
dominant boyfriend who makes him wear butt plugs onstage really just makes him love it more. Those dirty looks from Kendall mid-song are enough to make it  
worth it.

He waits for his cue for a few more seconds, reaching down the back of his jeans to straighten the plug a bit before he fits on his in-ears and shrugs his  
jacket a bit more comfortably before he walks into the light and the screaming rises a pitch as he takes the mic from its stand.

The show goes as quickly and fiercely as it usually does. For the first few songs, James keeps losing himself somewhere between the lyrics and the constant  
stirring in his jeans. Sure, a few of his notes come out sexier than he plans, borderline moans, but he's positive Kendall loves it. There are colored lights  
across the black of the stage and Logan knocks into James a couple times, but that's to be expected. James seems to finally have adjusted, but his bloated  
anus still burns with intensity as the plug is driven up further when he sits on the stool provided. As he strums his guitar in a slow song, the familiar and  
heavy scent of lube fills his nostrils. He shifts in his seat, the plug edging out and plunging back in after he's situated. He squeaks lightly in pleasure.

James is an achy mess when the show is finally over. He towels off, throwing it into the crowd afterward, and James downs a water bottle as Kendall makes his  
way backstage, finishing up with a few thrown kisses to the crowd. . James watches him. The way his muscles move under his sweat-slick skin. Ugh. If he  
wasn't hard already. James takes off his mic pack and his in-ears.

Kendall goes straight to James as soon as he's backstage. He grabs a fistful of James's shirt and hisses in his ear, "You find an empty hall or a closet  
right now."

James nods obediently, nearly choking out a "yes sir," but he stifles it. Kendall turns James around roughly and pushes him forward, making James  
stumble but it was those little hints at his innate dominance that got James that much more worked up.

Kendall finds a hallway before James does. It's one of those dead end ones that lead to a one-room unisex toilet and a supply closet. Kendall is far too  
impatient to get James into one of those rooms; he just shoves his chest into the wall. Kendall kneels behind James and James anxiously looks down the  
hallway to the other one it branches off. Nobody there. No footsteps. He's ripped from his thoughts by Kendall wrenching James's jeans and boxers down  
under his ass and Kendall grabs the plug by the base, turning it a bit inside him as he kisses the base of James's back.

"Do you like the new plug babe?" Kendall asks, his breath ghosting, and James bites his lip.

"Yeah," he says. "It seems a lot bigger than the last..." "Because it is," Kendall says. He tugs on it and James's breathe  
hitches as it slides out after a bit of pulling. Kendall smiles, setting it down. James's ass had adjusted to the plug and he's stretched so he's gaping  
just a bit, maybe about the width of Kendall's thumb. Kendall smirks. He lifts his fingers to James's hole and he runs a finger around it, making tingles go  
through his ass, spreading over his cheeks and bolting through his spine, making it slightly arch, kind of teasing inside him a bit, and James feels so  
hopelessly exposed. "You're so nice and stretched out for me, babe." "I know," James says softly, just loud enough for Kendall to hear. Kendall  
spreads him apart and spits, half inside of him. The spit slowly slides its way inside him, making each inch it touches fire up like a spark through a fuse,  
making his insides hot and wet, making them ache with a subtle heat. Hot, ready. Then Kendall's tongue is inside of him. His hands are rough on his  
bubbled ass and his tongue is working circles and James melts into the wall, moaning softly, breath shaking. "Kendall," he whispers.

"It's okay baby," Kendall murmurs into James's skin. He keeps going at him and James rocks up onto his toes, trying to grab the wall, but it's a  
paint-smooth surface. Fuck. He drops his forehead against the wall as Kendall's tongue finds its way deeper and he moans softly, quietly. "Shhh," Kendall  
whispers. James whimpers.

"Kendall, please," he chokes out.

"Please what?" Kendall asks.

"Please stop teasing," James whines.

"I'm not," Kendall says, snaking a finger inside of him easily. He quickly finds James's most sensitive spot and James's breath shudders. He  
shakes his head.

"If you weren't you'd just fuck me," James says sharply under his breath. Kendall doesn't say anything in response, just slaps him on the ass. Kendall  
did always love doing that, especially when he could lay James over his lap and spank him until his cheeks were hot red. James can almost feel the grin on Kendall's  
face. Kendall moves behind him, standing, his fingers leaving him and James hears his jeans being undone. Finally. James leans his chest into the wall and  
arches his back, purposefully rocking his ass out. He looks back over his shoulder and watches Kendall, watches as Kendall looks down at his cock as he sinks  
into James.

James purrs happily, resting his head against the wall. He'd been waiting for this all night. Kendall pushes up against him, pushes him harder into the wall,  
and Kendall's hips start moving. James's head drops back on Kendall's shoulder.  
Kendall's mouth latches to James's throat, teeth scraping over his pulse as it picks up with Kendall's hips. James pants, and it's the only sound audible  
other than these little soft grunts Kendall makes and the metal jingle of their jean's zippers. Then Kendall speeds up a bit more and this tiny little slapping  
sound joins the other noises.

"Kendall," James gasps. He's doing that thing where he's purposely aiming just around James's g-spot but avoiding hitting it. Kendall smirks,  
teeth nipping James's ear.

"What," he whispers.

"Fuck," James hisses. He rocks up onto his toes, hips pressed against the wall in some lame attempt to get some friction in his jeans. He nearly  
growls, growing more desperate by the thrust. James pants, gasps, whimpers, moans, anything to distract himself from the growing pull in his hips. "Kendall,"  
he whines. He can feel his boxers sticking to the precum on the too-sensitive head of his cock. "Kendall. Kendall."

"Shh," Kendall whispers, and James wants to know how the fuck he's staying so calm. Kendall's fucking him harder now, not quite faster, butdefinitely harder. One of his hands moves from James's hip to his shoulder to get a bit more leverage, and that's enough to shift their hips just that half-inch or so that sends Kendall's head pressing into James's spot and James inhales as if he's been holding his breath. Kendall quickly reaches a hand around and clamps it over James's mouth to stifle the needy moan that comes out. "Shhh," Kendall repeats. "We're in a public hallway my little slut." Kendall chuckles.

"Kendall," James moans into his hand, having completely lost all self-control. His legs are threatening to give out. Kendall pushes James tight up to the wall, slamming into that incredible spot now, just wanting to get James to ruin his boxers, the ones he'd have to wear to the after party tonight too, along with the plug. James makes these little tiny noises, louder than whimpers but quieter than moans, his hips tightening. "Kendall I'm gonna," he chokes out, and Kendall doesn't knock into his spot more than twice more before James loses himself, falling apart as he cums, knees failing him. Only Kendall keeps him upright by pressing him against the wall as he spills in his boxers, face all screwed up in agony. Kendall's orgasm rips through him too then, hilting himself as he fills James's ass up and then it's over.

James's legs still shake a little as he recovers, but Kendall pulls out. He stops his cum leaking from James's ass with his thumb as he leans down to  
retrieve the plug, which he presses back into James, and James moans softly as Kendall seals his load inside of him.

"Kendall," he whispers.

"I know baby," he breathes, pulling James's boxers and jeans back up. "C'mere." Kendall gets James's jeans fixed first before he does up his own, and Kendall turns James around to face him. "You did good." He says, swooning the slightly taller boy into his arms, kissing him sweetly on  
the forehead.

"Did I?" James asks, still half-delirious from his orgasm. Kendall nods.

"You did. You were great." James is being kissed and he timidly  
kisses back. He sighs into it but Kendall pulls away before he can kiss back properly. "Do you need to go back to the bus first or should we go  
straight to the party?"

James smiles blissfully. "Party," he says. "I wanna dirty dance on my boyfriend so he has to fuck me again later. Load number two."

"I love you," Kendall sighs, smiling sweetly, domination all set  
aside as he admired the beauty that was all his. James was the perfect submissive. "Let's go then, boo." Holding out his hand. James sweetly held it, but his grip was soft.

"Love you too," James says, rubbing his eyes and following Kendall back down the hallway.

**I hoped you enjoyed the start! Please leave me reviews, comments, suggestions etc. Thanks! Until next time, - theKenamesrett**


End file.
